


Christmas For The Kappa (2011)

by JennyB



Series: Advent 2011 [16]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Advent Challenge 2011, Friendship/Love, Gen, Podfic Available, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-16
Updated: 2011-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakkai sees to it that Gojyo gets to celebrate some new Christmas traditions with his new family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas For The Kappa (2011)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Advent Challenge 2011. Prompt: Decorating the Christmas tree.
> 
> Podfic (by the lovely Kansouame ♥♥) here: [Take a Listen!](http://www.mediafire.com/?ewiy353f451uk8u)

Hakkai was enjoying the early morning quiet as he sat in a quiet corner of the inn's dining room and sipped at his coffee. He arched a surprised brow when Gojyo joined him at the table. His friend wasn't typically a morning person, but he welcomed the company. Without saying a word, he poured a cup for the other, but frowned when he heard the heavy sigh and saw the brooding expression in the crimson eyes. "Did you not sleep well, or is something else troubling you?" he asked kindly as he pushed the sugar bowl in the kappa's direction.

Gojyo shovelled several heaping teaspoons of sugar into his coffee. "When you were a kid, what kind of orphanage was it?" He saw the strange look Hakkai was giving him, and he clarified. "I mean, it was run by priests and nuns and stuff, right?"

"...Yes," Hakkai said hesitantly.

Gojyo smiled a little before he sipped his coffee, made a face, and added more sugar to it. "So you know about Christmas, then?"

Hakkai chuckled softly. "Yes, I know about Christmas. Why?"

Gojyo shrugged. "It's stupid. Forget it."

Hakkai reached across the table and gently rested a hand on Gojyo's arm. He squeezed gently as he met his friend's eyes. "I'm sure it's not stupid, Gojyo. Not if it's troubling you."

Gojyo stared at him for a long time before he said, "Promise you won't laugh?"

"I won't laugh."

Again, Gojyo shrugged. "It's no big deal, but tomorrow night is Christmas Eve, and being in this town with all the snow and stuff, it got me thinking about when I was a kid. My dad, I guess he kind of liked the idea of it. Jien told me about how before I came along they used to celebrate. Dad would get a tree, and they'd decorate it and stuff. After he...left...Jien kept the tradition going. Even mom, she liked looking at the thing, and I guess she forgot that she was supposed to hate me when it was in the house. It was like, for that short time, we were a normal family." His thumb brushed idly along the rim of his cup as he looked down at it. "Fuck, I'm such a pussy to be thinking about crap like that. Besides, that was years ago." He picked up his coffee and emptied the cup. "A lifetime ago."

Hakkai shook his head. "I don't think you are, Gojyo. I think it was a time in your life that meant something very important to you. There's nothing wrong with remembering that and wanting to relive that happiness."

Gojyo slid a cigarette between his lips and got to his feet. "Yeah, well, it doesn't matter. We're rolling out later today anyway. His holiness has a burr up his ass about getting to India, and it's not like he's going to do me any favours. Besides, I don't need him or the monkey busting my balls about it." He gave an offhanded wave with his smoke. "See you later, Hakkai. I'm not in the mood to deal with Priest Pissy-pants; I'm gonna go take a walk and try to clear my head before we've gotta spend who knows how many hours together in Jeep."

Hakkai's brow furrowed as he watched his friend walk away. He'd never seen Gojyo look so despondent, and he wasn't prepared to leave things as they stood. He poured himself another cup of coffee, and as he sipped it, his eyes narrowed in thought and he began plotting.

* * *

When Gojyo returned to their suite later that morning, he was surprised when he was met by Hakkai at the door. "Hakkai?" Gojyo noticed the brunet didn't appear ready to travel. He was still in his slippers and Henley. "Is something wrong? Is Hakuryu okay? Are you?"

Hakkai smiled gently. "Everyone is fine, Gojyo. Thank you for your concern." He grabbed the edge of Gojyo's sleeve and pulled him into the room. "We're not leaving today. We're staying in town another few nights."

Gojyo looked extremely puzzled. "We are? Uh...why?"

Hakkai's smile widened. "We can't celebrate Christmas if we're travelling now, can we?" He led Gojyo into the salon to show him the pine tree that was sitting in a stand in the corner. "I thought we could decorate that for a start."

Gojyo paled visibly and immediately lit up a cigarette. "Fuck me, you told Sanzo?"

Hakkai arched a brow. "Gojyo, please. I'm offended that you think I'd betray your confidence like that. Give me some credit." He smiled. "I told Goku about Christmas - the key points I thought he'd enjoy, like presents and a holiday feast - and he pestered Sanzo into allowing us to stay. That, and I told Sanzo it would likely be in his best interests to capitulate in this instance - unless he wished to walk the rest of the way to India since Hakuryu and I would be staying."

"You're a devious bastard," Gojyo said with a smirk. "Wish I could have seen Sanzo's face when you dropped that one on him."

"He...wasn't pleased with me," Hakkai said with a small smile. "But I'm sure that he will, in time, come around. He always does; I find his bark is worse than his bite."

"For you, maybe." 

Hakkai laughed. "Regardless, we do have a tree to decorate. And Sanzo and Goku will only be gone for so long."

Gojyo arched a brow. "Where the hell are they?"

Hakkai smirked. "Running shopping errands for me." He proceeded to open the boxes of lights and decorations. "Yet another thing to put me in his good graces, I'm sure." He plugged in the first strand and began weaving the lights around the lower branches. Hakkai worked quickly and deftly, and with Gojyo ensuring that he never ran out of lights, he made short work of the task with minimal scratches from the pine needles. "There. Now that the more onerous task is out of the way, we can proceed with the fun part."

Gojyo smiled and lit a cigarette. "Yeah. Though I think this is the first time I'm gonna be able to reach the top branches without being picked up." He slipped a hanger through the top loop of a coloured ball, and hung it right at the top of the tree. "Oh yeah," he remarked, a lopsided grin spreading across his face. "That feels pretty fucking good."

Hakkai chuckled. "Well then, the top is yours. Far be it for me to spoil your fun." He winked. "Besides, you're taller anyway. Oh! That reminds me!" He picked up one final box and opened it, taking out a silver and crystal snowflake tree topper. "Here. I'm afraid it's just plastic and not all that original, but I thought it was pretty when I saw it."

Gojyo ran his fingertips over the clear beading, lost in his own memories for a moment, and then he looked at Hakkai. "It's great. Perfect." He reached up and set the snowflake on the tree, and then he and Hakkai finished hanging the rest of the ornaments. When they were done, he stepped back to admire their handiwork. "Hey Hakkai? Thanks," he said. "I mean it. Thanks a lot."

"It was my pleasure to do this for you, Gojyo. Believe it or not, I'd forgotten the power a Christmas tree possessed. I'm...I'm glad you mentioned this."

Gojyo nodded, his eyes soft as he looked at the tree, and like he had all those years ago, he swore he could feel the magic working. That for a little while at least, everything was going to be okay. After a moment, his gaze drifted to the empty boxes of ornaments and lights, and then he turned once more to Hakkai. "Still, you didn't have to do this, Hakkai. I was just feeling sorry for myself. That's all."

Hakkai smiled. "I know I didn't have to. I chose to. Please remember that. It was always my choice."

"Yeah, but why would you go out of your way like that?"

Hakkai shook his head bemusedly, even as he laughed. "You really are clueless sometimes, Gojyo. We're friends." He slid his arms around the kappa's waist and pulled him to him in a warm embrace. "Actually, I think it's safe to say that by this point, we're family." He pressed a gentle kiss to the redhead's cheek. "Merry Christmas, Gojyo."

Gojyo smiled, and he tightened his arms around the brunet. Hakkai, of course, was right. As dysfunctional as they were sometimes, they _were_ a family. And he loved them. "Merry Christmas, Hakkai."


End file.
